The Corporate War (The Eternal Conflicts)
The Corporate War (or the Corporate Rebellion as known in the UTR), was a major interstellar conflict that emerged early in the second millenium. The war was a result as a massive political shift away from the ruling regime, along with rising tensions between Protectionists and Free market economists. Many humans believed the Corporations to be disintegrating the middle class, while others believed it was supplying the UTR with immense quantities of goods and labor. The miitary conflict became the first war since the founding of the UTR, resulting in massive casualty rates, due to the significant advanced in human technology, both of civilian and military. Background By 1003 AF, it became apparently clear that the political system of the United Terras Republic was drasticlly shifting away from the center, and towards more nationalistic and protectionistic groups, sometimes to extreme levels of facism and socialism. For the common man, this became a worrying entity, many times turning to the major corporations that held clear principles and standards, a symbol of stability. Indeed, with the largest stockpile of Servick Energy, along with the most advanced defense system as well as mining complex, many UTR citizens shifted their lives away from the major urban centers of our solar system, and towards the outer rim of the UTR, where corporatations were making a home for themselves. As the possibility of self-sufficient corporations slowly became clearer, the NCP and its centralized allies across the political scale, moved to forcefully remove the economic sanctions placed on the UTR, and replace them with a higher corporate tax. By 1004, the corporations had abandoned attempts to politically reverse the taxes and tarrifs, instead turnig to fellow buisness partners for the right time to strike. The army of the Corporate Bloc, was amongst the largest military forces assembled, numbering over 150 million men, with nearly 2 million War Carriers, 700,000 interstellular battleships, and 8 million blaster tanks. These mechanical weapons were devoloped across nearly every habited planet, and sometimes on drifiting astroids that had been pulled into gravitational forces by man made devices. Only the UTR, with nearly 200 million men, stood in the way of the NVC, who was determined to shatter the Republic, and make room for the first Corporate Empire. When the UTR finally put the economic tarriffs to the vote, clearly destined to pass, the NVC moved against the Republic, placing a token force of 20,000 to quickly attack the most valued asset of the Republic, Adam. War Begins The NVC and its corporate allies declared independence early on the morning of April 8th, 1004, forcing the UTR to respond with a clearly outlined declaration of war. The people of the UTR, horryfied by the "aggressive" nation of their Republic, fled in doors to watch eagerly the first state of war the nation had witnessed in over 1000 years. Operation Eden Operation Eden (The Battle of Adam City), was the opening engagment of the Corporate War, and the first of many Recon operations launched by the Corporate Bloc. Launched by the NVC, Operation Eden was a succesfull attack on the small city of Adam, where the famous Adam computer lay. After a brief morning attack, NVC forces breifly seized the city, evacuating by the following morning with the Adam super-computer along with them. Aftermath of Eden Following the Battle of Adam City, and the successful evacuation of the region, the UTR was thrown into chaos. As the Adam system had completly controlled the economic policies of the State, its loss sent the stock market plunging, with thousands of people randomly being laid-off by computers that were previously connected the main system. After a short period of mass uncertainty, the UTC Assembly ordered the activation of a temporary computer system, known as Area 341, a complex series of interconnecting economic devices that were realligned to temporarily replace the much more powerful Adam system. The NVC, in responce to their victory, rushed Adam to the Velnick System, where the new Corporate HQ was being formed. When Adam arrived, it was quickly sent to scientific and economic experts, who intended to examine the device and reconfigure it to their own desire. Such a victory unified the Corporations in resistance against the "abusive" UTR, rallying the companies for a meeting in the capital planet, Syrlen. Foundation of the First Council 25 Corporations arrived at Syrlen on the 25th of April, each one sending their Chief Executive Officer and a personal advisor to the meeting. The First Council was overseen by a triumvirate, composed of NVC's CEO (Damien Qerin), Menlen Energy Corporation's CEO (Yerfen Jackson), and Universal Electronic's CEO (Reden Exest.--Known as Reden X or Ex.) The council debated throughout the week, arguing the imperative of a war time unity between the companies, no matter how many disputed they had encountered in the past. In return for a tarriff free society after the war, the Corporations pledged to engage in a status of total war, eventually laying down their support for the UE CEO to take the role as military commander. Reden X, a former UTR General, assumed command of the combined forces, laying out the imporantce to maintain all mining procedures, especially in the Paeseren system, several thousand light years North. X argued that a decisive victory in that region could temporarily destroy the stability of the UTR, which would allow them time to move against the Zelfet Region, that held the largest quantity of Selvick energy in the UTR. The First Council adopted the 10 Line Thesis as its final constiution and conclusions for striking against the Republic: - All buisnesses and corporations, no matter their size or wealth, are entitled to a society where the government does not interfere in the economic benefits of such a institution, maintaining personal and buisness freedom of wealth and trade. - The actions of the United Terras Republic has exploited its people, and it is in the duty of the Council to seek the liberation of the oppressed, be it by pen or bomb. - The National Council shall become the legislative body for the new Syrlen Confederacy, with Executive Power originating from the chairman who will always be choosen from the three largest companies up to day. Judicial authority shall remain in the hands of corporate judges and lawyers. - Damien Qerin is the active chairman of the new confederation, and shall remain so until the Council votes him out, or 20 years have passed in power. - The Chairman can veto, propose, and shift cabinent, while retaining the right to dissolute the Council. The Council may not infringe on the Chairman's authority, but may propose a national referendum when the Chairman has acted questionably. - The Legislative branch is the main body of passing laws, all of which must be approved by the Judicial section--all constiutional rights present in the UTR consitution that have not been modified here will be sustained. - Each Corporation will loosly partake in this confederation, with each major company recieving a residence and territorial boundary. Federalization is illegal, and such a act is punishble by a treason verdict. - The UTR is hereby declared a enemy of this confederation, until it accepts peace proposed by our side. - The General of the Armies and Navies, currently a position occupied by General Reden Exest--is the commander and chief, a power that is intentially seperated from Executive authority. -Any tarriff on any company is deemed a act of treason, and can be punished as so. The Foundation of the 10 Line Thesis was eventually documented into the new constiution, not officially drafted until the Third Council was convened two years later. For now, under military control, the 10 line thesis was adequate enough to sustain a general idea of order within the new nation. It became quite clear however, that the position of the Chairman held immense powers, essentially breaking the checks and balances which the UTR had adopted out of its founding nation, the United States of America. Nonetheless, for the scenario, the powerful executive authority maintained the stability through a constant threat of Chairman intervention in legislation, with the constant danger of dissolution always on the horizon, For this reason, the National Council was forced into puppetry by the master Damien Qerin. War in the North On the 21st of May, 1004, Admiral Nicholson Detris of the Confederacy, Commander of the 3rd Confederate Fleet, moved his armada North, relying on 23,000,000,000 tons of Selvick Energy for his upcoming campaign. The Fleet, composed of 72 Battleships, 35 Frigates, 1000 fighters, and 27 Dreadnoughts, along with a transport army of 600 million men. The third fleet, the largest in the Confederacy, had the strict mission of seizing the largest mining market center in the world, Colmen. The system however was defended by the local garrison of 50 million, with the 8th Republican Fleet only an hours movement away. Upon arrival, Nicholson launched a military invasion of the most distant planet in the system, Maltez, the third-largest supplier planet for Colmen's Mining Market. After unloading 1/6th of the transport force on Maltez, the 3rd fleet swooped to the next three planets, Indces, Wden, and Kruas--the closest planet to Colmen itself. As the 1st Army marched across the four outlandish planets unopposed, Admiral Randall Smith of the 8th Republican Fleet, arrived at the defense of Colmen. The two fleets engaged between Colmen and Kruas on the 23rd of May, at around 11:23 AM. The 1st Interstellar Battle of Colmen-Kraus had begun. Category:Uncategorized Pages